Les grands plans selon Komui
by Tonny3
Summary: Komui s'ennuie et il décide de faire des farces plus ou moins appréciées par les victimes! En plus, il livre une lutte contre ceux qui se dressent ou sur son chemin! CRACK, humour douteux et un peu de yaoi


Bonsoir ou bonjour selon l'endroit sur notre petite planète où vous vous trouvez! (pour ceux sur la lune tant pis...) Voilà de nouveau quelque chose d'on ne peut plus stupide mais ayez quand même du plaisir!Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: rien est à moi!

* * *

><p>Komui regardait par la fenêtre d'un air vide, il n'avait rien à faire. Enfin, en vérité, une tonne de travail l'attendait à quelques pas de lui mais la pile de dossier qui semblait l'appeler ne l'attirait pas des masses. Il avait beau adorer son amant de Commandant qui lui demandait de bosser toute la journée, il n'arrivait pas à se motiver à faire quelque chose de lucratif pour la Congrégation. Il inspecta la nuque du blond qui lui n'avait aucun problème à travailler pendant des heures d'affilées sans lever la tête. Son regard s'y perdit une bonne dizaine de minutes et c'est avec un sursaut qu'il se rendit compte que l'Australien lui faisait d'un coup face.<p>

-Komui... Si tu t'ennuies, tu pourrais faire ton boulot, non? Interrogea Reever avec patience.

Il ne paraissait pas réellement attendre de réponse car il se retourna avec un mouvement d'épaule mais le Chinois avait bien entendu dans sa voix une once d'énervement. Or, énerver son chéri était la dernière chose qu'il voulait : premièrement, parce qu'après il lui faisait faire le double de dossiers et deuxièmement parce qu'il diminuait les câlins ou pire les refusait! Bref, l'Intendant préféra le laisser tranquille et faire semblant d'aller chercher du café pour toute l'équipe.

Il se dirigea donc dans les longs couloirs vides en direction des cuisines, tout en cherchant une idée pour s'occuper sans devoir s'abaisser à faire les papelards. Il écoutait ses pas se répercuter contre les murs de pierre sans pouvoir entendre de réponses et c'est alors que lui vint LA solution! S'il y avait une chose que Komui détestait autant que le travail, c'était bien ça! Il continua sa route d'un air triomphant se mettant même à siffloter de tous ses petits poumons qu'il avait jolis d'ailleurs.

Il se planta devant la porte de la cuisine, ouvrit d'un geste théâtral et écrasant une pauvre âme, Johnny en l'occurrence qui LUI était partit chercher du café pour les autres.

-Jerry-chan! Il me faut des liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitres de café~! cria-t-il.

L'Indien se tourna vivement avec le thermos spécial Komui qui a une contenance de cinq litres pour une autonomie de six heures.

-Que vas-tu faire avec Komui-chan? demanda le cuisinier.

-Tu vas voir bientôt, mon grand! ricana le Chinois en retour.

-Ne me dis pas que... est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'arrivée de l'Inspecteur Leverrier dans deux jours?

L'Intendant se contenta de saisir le thermos et de partir sans demander son reste. Il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui soit au courant de son plan machiavélique qui n'avait presque pas toutes ses chances d'aboutir . Il alla chercher une ou deux choses dans sa chambre puis, il se mit à chercher ceux dont il avait besoin. Il avait pensé d'abord à Kanda et Lavi qui n'avaient pas la possibilité de refuser mais les qualités fondamentales qu'il fallait posséder leur manquaient cruellement. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et alla par le plus long des chemins chercher une autre victime qui se trouva être Cross.

Komui avait en effet une chose que le Maréchal désirait ne pas voir ressurgir des ténèbres : une photo de lui étant adolescent rebelle en tenue légère. Le roux ne savait pas quand ni comment avait fait le scientifique pour trouver un machin pareil mais il faisait désormais tout pour éviter la catastrophe. Il l'accueilli donc dans sa chambre avec une politesse exacerbée et un regard malveillant.

-Que puis-je pour toi? demanda Cross.

-J'ai besoin de toi, tu dois faire sortir Jerry des cuisines pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'accord et ils se préparèrent mentalement à faire ce qui devait être fait. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les cuisines à pas de loup et le Maréchal accompli son rôle à merveille, c'est un professionnel voyons! Il avait prétexté un appel désespéré venant des scientifiques qui n'avaient pas pu venir chercher leurs soupers et le cuisinier c'était fait le devoir d'aller les aider, laissant en plan le déjeuner du lendemain. Komui rentra alors dans la pièce, il en ressortit sept minutes plus tard, un sourire malicieux sur son visage.

Ce soir il dormirait l'esprit tranquille malgré que son Reever avait refusé de dormir avec lui parce qu'il s'était tiré les flûtes toute la journée...

Reever se réveilla par la couche de brouillard, répandant une lueur douce dans toute la Congrégation. L'Australien avait enfin pu profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil après plusieurs nuits blanches et il peinait à se lever. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère, mais il savait qu'il ne reverrait sans doute pas avant longtemps la couette de son duvet. Il s'assit un moment, observant sa chambre d'un regard vitreux. La décoration était inexistante, en fait plus qu'une chambre c'était un prolongement de son bureau où il y avait juste la place pour déplier un petit lit. La poussière avait eu le temps de s'installer malgré les tentatives du Commandant de l'enlever. Au moment où il allait se lever pour prendre une douche, la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup laissant rentrer Komui, son amant fou, qui avait tous les exorcistes dont sa sœur à ses trousses. Il sauta à côté du blond, se blottissant contre lui. Celui-ci commença un geste pour le faire partir et aussi pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait s'habiller quand le Chinois lui fit une moue des plus mignonnes.

La porte venait juste de se refermer qu'un troupeau d'exorcistes l'ouvrit sans finesse aucune. Ils avaient tous l'air plus fâchés les uns que les autres, brandissant leurs innocences avec force et ayant pour seul but d'embrocher l'Intendant avec. La cause de ce tumulte aurait du s'imposer à l'esprit de Reever d'un seul coup, cependant il devait avouer qu'il n'arrivait pas à suivre. C'est donc avec une voix matinale, une sorte de grognement indistinct et pourtant si compréhensible qu'il stoppa net la bande d'enragé.

-Que-ce qui ne va pas? (traduction on)

Miranda qui d'habitude était si calme prit un bon moment pour reprendre ses esprits, les autres n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à le faire.

-C'est que l'Intendant...

Elle arrêta sa phrase sous le regard terrifiant d'un Reever qui vient de se voir gâcher sa douche, son sommeil durement acquis, sa porte et par la même occasion son intimité.

-Il a joué dans la cuisine avec le mélange spécial de Jerry... Piment, tabasco et pili-pili... Et bien sur il en a mis plein les déjeuners...

-Tout ça pour...ça! l'Australien avait enfin retrouvé un timbre de voix humain mais le ton restait menaçant.

Il regarda son supérieur qui se serrait contre lui de toutes ses forces en le regardant avec un air innocent ma foi très bien réussi. Il observa alors les autres qui avaient enfin compris la grossière erreur qu'ils avaient faite en entrant dans la chambre du Commandant qui tentaient malgré tout de paraître calme. La plupart ne pouvait pas cacher leur intérêt pour l'endroit et dans le cas de Miranda et Lenalee, la gêne d'être en présence d'un homme qui était presque nu.

-Et pourquoi vous lui courrez après? Interrogea le blond.

-Ben pour nous venger, répondirent en coeur Kanda et Lavi qui aussitôt se regardèrent d'un air mauvais.

-Vous...venger... répéta Reever comme un écho. VOUS VENGER BANDE DE CRETINS FINI!

-Euh... commença Allen avec conviction. Oui...

Le Commandant se leva d'un bon sortit son arme de poing, tira deux coups en l'air et pointa le canon sur la première personne qu'il vit.

-Si vous ne sortez pas directement de ma chambre, je vous explose la cervelle un par un...

Les exorcistes ne doutaient pas du talent de tireur de l'Australien, ils savaient tous à quel point il pouvait devenir dangereux bien que rien n'aurait pu les préparer à recevoir une telle menace de mort. Ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, et dès lors, n'oublieront jamais que Reever dort avec son arme sous l'oreiller et qu'il n'aime pas les visites surprises.

Komui lui fit un sourire charmeur auquel le blond ne résista pas, il se rassit à côté de lui et le Chinois l'embrassa tendrement. Il avait certes raté son coup car sa cible n'avait pas été présente mais, grâce à ça il était maintenant avec son amant qu'il pourrait cajoler un petit moment encore.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Reever, qui avait enfin pu prendre sa douche et son petit déjeuner, (sans le mélange auquel les exorcistes avaient eu droit) se dirigeait maintenant vers la section scientifique avec un soda dans une main et l'autre dans la poche de sa blouse de laboratoire. Il n'avait pas vu Komui depuis l'incident du matin et il pensait donc naturellement qu'il s'était mis enfin au boulot mais lorsqu'il entra Johnny qui travaillait avec 65, releva la tête dans sa direction et s'approcha discrètement.

-Bak-san est venu en visite aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il.

-Et…?

-Et ben Komui l'a surpris entrain de photographier Lenalee-san, continua le plus jeune.

-J'imagine que Komui-san est sur le point de le tuer? Demanda le Commandant avec une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix.

En effet, quelques secondes après la fin de sa phrase, les deux Chinois sortirent du bureau, l'un en courant en zigzag pour éviter ce que l'autre lui jetait dessus tout en criant des « Ne reviens jamais ! » stridents. L'incident clos, tous se remirent au travail, sauf l'Intendant trop occupé à gribouiller un truc immonde sur une feuille de la plus haute importance de l'année passée.

La journée allait tirer à sa fin pour les gens normaux et Komui allait continuer de fomenter un plan qui avait malheureusement raté quand un mystère se produisit.

Tous les scientifiques étaient entrain de travailler servilement alors que Reever était parti chercher la réserve de café ainsi que celle de soda pour lui. Les minutes passèrent longuement sans le précieux liquide puis une demi-heure, et l'Intendant qu'on avait réussi à forcer d'attendre le Commandant commença à s'impatienter. D'abord, il tapota ses doigts longs et fins contre le bois ciré de son bureau, enfin sur l'amas de papiers qui représentait sa place de travail. Puis, ce fut au tour des pieds de s'agiter et finalement il entreprit un long périple de long en large de la section scientifique. Rien ne se passait, l'Australien n'arrivait pas et le moral des troupes commençait à s'effriter de plus en plus.

Au bout d'une heure d'attente, le Chinois décida d'aller chercher lui-même le Commandant, il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine d'un pas conquérant tout en hurlant le nom de son bien-aimé perdu. Ses cris se répercutaient le long des couloirs vides, personne ne lui donnant la réponse qu'il attendait. Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'antre de Jerry qui préparait le dernier repas d'Allen, il poussa un cri de surprise. En fait, c'était plus que de la surprise, c'était de l'horreur. Il regardait les restes du carnage qui s'était produit un peu moins d'une heure avant. Komui aurait voulu crier, mais plus rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Il était paralysé, vidé, effrayé même devant cette scène de pure souffrance.

Sa machine à café spéciale dont il avait passé tant de temps à imaginer le design puis à la construire avait explosé! La marre de café encore fraîche donnait à l'air une odeur amère, les débris encore fumant y mêlaient en plus de celle du feu. Au milieu de ça, une légère tache de sang qui avait été presque épongée. L'Intendant du se résigner à poser la question qui brûlait ses lèvres bien qu'il craignait la réponse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Jerry le regarda avec peine, mais répondit quand même.

-Ta nouvelle machine à café est défectueuse, Komui-chan. Quand Reever-kun est venu faire les cafés... Elle lui a explosé à la figure le blessant légèrement.

En voyant la couleur disparaitre du visage du Chinois, l'Indien rajouta rapidement.

-Rien de grave, il est juste allé à l'infirmerie pour une ou deux égratignures!

Komui avait déjà commencé à courir pour rejoindre son amant qu'il avait failli tuer! Et il savait que l'Australien pouvait devenir terrifiant s'il n'allait pas vite s'excuser et lui promettre de ne plus faire des machines à café avec les restes de ses Komulins. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre du blond, il vit toute l'étendue du désastre qui s'annonçait, pour lui. Reever n'avait en effet que deux entailles, une au visage et l'autre le long du bras, mais il avait dû avoir des points de sutures et il détestait ça.

-Komui-san rentre, grogna le blessé.

Le Chinois ferma la porte après être passé dans le cadre de bois, il se faisait tout petit car il craignait la colère de son subordonné.

-Komui-san... Promets-moi de ne plus refaire ça.

Il secoua la tête dans un signe d'approbation et s'approcha quand il vit le signe de main du Commandant. Il s'assit sur le lit et attendit que le blond lui parle.

-Que-ce qui t'a pris de faire un truc aussi dangereux?

-Mais c'est pas dangereux! s'exclama le plus vieux.

-Pas dangereux? Déjà tu joues avec des épices et tu en mets partout, ensuite tu fais une machine qui explose... Que-ce qui tourne pas rond?

L'Intendant le regarda un moment sans rien dire, il avait bien compris que ce n'était pas contre lui et que l'Australien s'inquiétait, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui répondre. Un long silence suivit, le plus jeune cherchant les yeux de l'autre qui les détournaient de plus en plus.

-C'est que c'est juste pour... euh...

Komui était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi il faisait ça, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'embêter les gens. C'était plus fort que lui après tout.

Le silence retomba et sans le briser Reever prit son supérieur dans ses bras pour lui murmurer:

-Ne refais plus de gaffes aujourd'hui.

L'autre rougit et l'embrassa en retour tout en se disant qu'avec le Commandant à l'infirmerie il pourrait tout à fait mettre son plan à exécution même s'il aurait préféré éviter ce léger incident.

Le lendemain matin, la venue de Leverrier était imminente et l'achèvement du complot de Komui aussi. Il avait enfin réussi à quelque chose. Son premier plan, celui du déjeuner piégé, avait raté parce qu'il s'était trompé de date, c'est pas de sa faute si les pages de son calendrier se sont collées aussi. La perte énorme que représente sa machine à café avait aussi retardé son projet mais, finalement l'Inspecteur était là devant lui en train de se bâfrer de choux à la crème, Link avait refusé de les manger alors il les avalait impitoyablement! Le Chinois commençait à se demander si tout n'allait pas lamentablement échouer quand Leverrier qui décidément avait une grande faim attaquait le plat que Komui avait laissé en évidence sur son « bureau ». Il y avait passé toute la nuit à préparer les petits plats avec l'aide de Jerry qui pensait les faire pour Reever mais une fois le dos tourné l'Intendant avait rajouté sa petite touche perso. Le mélange qui avait été utilisé avec grand succès dans les assiettes des exorcistes!

Maintenant, il observait son vis-à-vis qui engloutissait tout sans même se rendre compte du piège effroyable qui opérait dans son estomac à ce moment même. Le Chinois n'aurait jamais pensé que ce personnage d'habitude si sérieux puisse manger autant mais il en profitait d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas eu d'excuse à trouver pour lui faire goûter ses gâteaux « surprises ». Et en effet, Leverrier ayant fini le plat commença à sentir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge et il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. La seule chose qu'il pu faire, fut de s'enfuir en direction des toilettes pour boire tout son saoul sous le regard amusé de l'Intendant qui bientôt ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un grand rire méphistophélique.

Vous vous demandez surement le pourquoi de cet acte indéniablement fourbe de la part de Komui et bien c'est tout simplement parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Bien sûr après ces derniers jours de non-actions censées, il du rattraper tout le travail en retard mais il ne s'en plaignit point car il avait été hautement diverti pour le reste de la semaine, heureusement!

* * *

><p>1: « ne revient jamais » = never come Bak désolée ce gag est des plus pouraves...je m'excuse sincèrement!<p> 


End file.
